Potato Chips and Parties
by JimberlyShipper
Summary: This is the sequel to "Sleepovers and Pretzels", and I hope you like it. It has more Spuffy, of course, and lots more of the gang! R&R!
1. Default Chapter

_**Disclaimer: OK, folks, the gang from Sleepovers and Pretzels is back! It's two years later, and the gang are seniors. Buffy and Spike have stayed together, but Xander and Anya broke up, Faith and Oz are still going strong, Riley and Harm are still together, and Devon and Anya have started dating. Willow and Tara are of course, still hanging in there. Xander has become a bit quiet since he and Anya broke up, and is hanging back from being with everyone. Spike is the only one who has noticed, and is starting to get nervous, albeit what happened to Angel fresh in his mind. So, read on to find out what happens next!**_

**Potato Chips and Parties**

**By Julia**

**Spike Giles walked the corridor of the school, glad he could walk through it without being hollered at every five seconds. In the two years that had passed, he had come to be glad that he was no longer the BMOC that he had been. He could do what he pleased without worrying that he was making someone jealous, or that he was letting someone down. He was his own man, and he loved it. Buffy Summers was still his girl, and he was growing deeper in love with her every day. **

**He stopped by his locker, humming a Britney Spears song. She was a new artist, and her song was quite catchy. He didn't have the crush on her that Xander Harris did, but nonetheless, she was alright. Spike preferred the Dingoes, but oh well. He finished getting his books and walked down the hall to Buffy's locker. She was already there, Anya and Harmony Kendall with her. **

**Buffy kissed him. ''Hey, Spike. Anya and Harmony were just telling me about this really cool street fair they're going to have this weekend. Wanna go? Harmony's going to have a booth, selling jewelry.''**

**Harmony nodded. ''I made it myself! It's really pretty. Anya's going to help me sell it, so she can get some of the profits. But you guys should just go to have fun. Riley's taking all of us in his new van.''**

**Spike leaned against the locker next to Buffy's. ''Sounds like a great idea, actually. We're goin', yeah?'' He asked Buffy, folding his arms. **

**Buffy nodded. ''Sounds good. Let's get off to class, you guys. Faith's waiting for us.'' She gave Spike another kiss. ''I'll see you after English, right?'' She asked. **

**Spike nodded. ''Yeah, see you then. I love you, Buffy.'' He kissed her again, and gave her a quick hug, for he had to get off to hanging in the Quad with Riley. He had worked his butt off the past two years, and was only taking one class.**

**Buffy grinned. ''Great. Love you, too.'' She headed off down the hall with Anya and Harmony, glad that she had Spike. She could hardly believe that it was two years since they had started dating, and Angel Davenport and Cordelia Chase had died. The summer after they had lost those two had been really hard. Most of the gang hadn't felt like doing too much, so it had been a very depressing summer. **

**Anya walked along, thinking about Devon Smith. He wasn't as good a boyfriend as Xander had been. She missed him, but he and she couldn't date again. She had made that clear. That fight had been the biggest and last they'd ever had. Friends were all they were meant to be, and friends was all they were going to be. Anya was putting her foot down about that. She finally said something to make conversation. ''Do you think that Faith and Oz will come with us this weekend?'' Faith Davenport (Angel's twin) and David Osbourne, aka Oz had been spending a lot of time together lately. **

**Harmony nodded. ''Faith told me that they were. She and he have been talking a lot about Angel, since it's been two years since he died. She's still pretty bummed. She hasn't been the same old Faith since it happened.''**

**Buffy agreed. ''She has been a very different girl. She hardly ever talks, and used to, you couldn't shut her up. She also doesn't seem like she wants to have fun, like she doesn't deserve it or something. Do you know what I mean?''**

**Anya nodded. ''I do know what you mean. I can understand, though. Angel was her twin. They weren't close for so long, and then they lost the chance to be.''**

**The three girls reached their class, and shut up about Angel, because it would set Faith off. She was actually smiling at the moment, so that was good. She said, ''Hey, girls. Let's go on in, shall we?'' She looked like her old self, for which Buffy was glad.**

**While the girls of the group settled in their seats for some learning, Spike, Riley Finn, and Xander were sitting in the Quad. Doing this, skipping class, always made them think of Angel, who had always used to do it with them. It always made them meloncholy at first. Spike ventured, ''So, what's going on, you guys? Coming this weekend?'' **

**Riley nodded. ''You bet. Harmony's really excited about her booth. Are you going to go? I think everyone's going.''**

**Spike said, ''Yeah, Buffy wants to go, and it sounds like fun. What about you, Xand? You going to go? I know you're upset about Anya, but it's been four months. You gotta start having some fun. Why'd you guys break up, anyway?''**

**Xander shook his head. His friends had been asking this every day since it had happened. He refused to tell them. ''No, way, man. I don't think so. There is no way. It's between Anya and I. That's just not something I want to share with you.'' **

**Riley said, ''Xand, Spike and I are your best friends. If you can't tell us, who can you tell? You're obviously dying to talk about it.'' Riley actually cared about Xander, besides really wanting to know to satisfy his curosity. **

**Xander said, tears shining his gorgeous brown eyes, ''I told Angel. I went out into the cemetary, and I told him. He was very understanding. He was my best friend, and I needed to tell him this.'' **

**Spike and Riley were both mollified, and didn't ask anymore. They knew that as far as Xander was concerned, the matter was closed. Spike changed the subject. ''So, how's having class all day going for you guys?'' He asked, grinning and his blue eyes twinkling. **

**Riley playfully smacked his arm. ''We can't all be like you and get straight As.'' He settled back on the grass, enjoying the sunlight. **

**Spike laid back beside him, and sighed. ''Yeah, I am the man when it comes to schoolwork. Too bad that you guys can't have my brains. Rupert was very happy with my marks, but that's all he was happy about. Well, except Buffy. He likes her a lot. But he liked her before I started dating her, so I don't know if that counts.'' **

**Xander leaned back against the nearby tree. ''Sure it does. Why wouldn't it? You're dating her, and he still likes her, so it counts.''**

**The three boys were joined by Oz, who just said, ''Hey.'' He didn't add anything to the hey, just sat down next to them and started whittling. **

**Spike asked, ''Does that cloud look like Buffy to you?'' He directed it at Riles, and knew that it was totally corny. **

**They passed the rest of the period staring quietly at the sky and enjoying each other's company. Then after a bit, Spike stood up. ''Gotta go meet Buffy. I'm going to walk her to her drama class. Riles, aren't you in the class with her?'' He asked. **

**Riley nodded. ''Yeah, I'll walk with you. Oz, Xand, see you later.'' He and his best friend headed off across the lawn to go into the school. **

**Buffy was waiting for them by the stairs, that led up to the hallway. They all walked up the stairs and into the doors off to the right. She slipped her hand into Spike's as they walked down the hallway. ''How's Xander?'' She asked. She was just as worried about Xander as they were. **

**Riley shrugged. ''He's OK, I guess. He still won't tell us why he and Anya broke up, and Anya isn't saying anything, either. I'm worried about both of them. An is dating Devon, but she doesn't look very happy about it.''**

**Buffy nodded. ''She was talking to me about it. She misses Xand, but she won't date him again for reasons she wouldn't tell me. They're still meant to be together.'' **

**Riley said, ''If they are, they'll find some way to be together. You and Spike here are the ones that are meant to be. You guys are like, a measure for how the rest of us try to be.''**

**Spike and Buffy both blushed. They didn't want to be a measure for anyone else. They just wanted to do their own thing, and be together. Spike ran a hand through his bleached blonde hair. ''Well, we don't do anything different than anyone else does it. We just love each other.''**

**They had just reached the drama class. Spike gave Buffy a passionate kiss and said, ''I'll be back to walk you to history.''**

**Riley said, ''That's your one class, so you'd better go to it, young man.'' He put on a bit of an English accent, like Spike's father.**

**Spike rolled his baby blues and said in his own accent, ''I will, mate, don't be such a muffin.'' He kissed Buffy, told her he loved her, and headed back to the Quad. **

**When he got there, Anya was sitting there, like she was waiting for him to get back. Spike said, ''Hey, An, did you need something?'' For Anya usually didn't talk to Spike unless it was when the group was all together.**

**Anya nodded. ''I need to ask for your advice. You're a guy, and I need a guy's advice.'' Her ever-changing hair was blonde today. She was the female equivalent of Oz. Oz's hair tended to change a lot, too. **

**Spike sat down beside her. ''What kind of advice do you need? Why didn't you just ask Devon? Dev knows all sorts of guy stuff, him being a bloke and all.'' **

**Anya waved that comment off. ''Devon's a guy, but it's not his advice I want. OK, if you were a guy, and you were going out with this girl, but then you guys had to break up. Say she told you that you could never date her again, and then she starts missing you, what would you do?''**

**Spike had a feeling this was about her and Xander. ''Well, if I really loved the girl, and it was something I could forgive, then I would date her again. Is this about you and Xander?''**

**Anya nodded reluctantly. ''Yeah. But I don't know why I'm thinking about it. He and I can never ever date again.'' She ran a hand through her short curls. **

**Spike had to proceed cautiously if he wanted to find out the reason why. ''And why is that, An? I mean, there's nothing that can't be forgiven if the other person's willing.''**

**Anya shook her head, and her curls bounced. ''No way. He and I really can't date again. And I'm not going to tell you, so you can stop trying. I just, I really miss him. Even though I know we can't be together, I just want to be with him.''**

**While Spike and Anya were talking about him, Xander was watching from the hallway above them. He was leaning against the wall. He was outside in the fresh air, and he should be feeling great, since it was a gorgeous sunny day. He would, if he had Anya by his side again. She was still stubbornly sticking to the they weren't allowed to date rule. He just wished he knew why she felt so strongly about it. All she had told him was that they weren't allowed to date anymore. He acted like he knew around his friends, and he _had_ told Angel what Anya had told him. He missed Angel a lot. Spike and Riley were great, but they weren't Angel. Angel had been the best friend Xander had ever had. **

**He stopped looking at her and turned to go down the stairs. He didn't need this. He was going to demand why Anya couldn't date him anymore. He didn't care if Spike knew or not. All that mattered was that Anya told him. He walked across the slope of lawn towards where Anya sat. ''Anya, I need to know. Why can't we date anymore?''**

**Anya got to her feet. She knew she had to tell him, she just didn't want to. ''Xander, we can't date anymore because I cheated on you. I am pregnant with someone else's child. I don't want you to have to deal with that responsibility.'' She turned and left, and Spike got a strong feeling that things were about to get very Dawson's Creek on them. **

**Xander sank onto the bench next to Spike. ''I can't believe it. She's pregnant? Oh my god. How's she going to finish school? I mean, God. And who's the father? Do I know him? Oh, my Lord. Is it Devon, d'you think?''**

**Spike shrugged. ''Your guess is as good as mine, mate. She didn't tell me anything like that. But she does want you back, so give her a little time, and maybe you and she can start again.'' **

**Xander nodded, feeling numb.**


	2. Angel's Memory, Anya's Baby, and Spuffy ...

**Chapter Two: Angel's Memory, Anya's Baby, and Spuffy Has Sex**

**Later that afternoon, when school had let out, Xander was standing next to Riley's locker, so he could talk to Riley about this. He had already been asked a thousand times whether he was angry about Anya having someone else's baby. He could hardly believe it, still. He wanted to talk to Riles, to see what he thought about it. Riley was almost as good as Angel; he listened without judging. He tried to offer advice and other things of that nature. **

**Riley smiled wearily at him. Harmony was behind him, talking up a storm about something. She wouldn't shut up about her booth. He was glad that it pleased her, but he didn't want to hear about it anymore. He was glad that Xander was there, he could talk to him, and have an excuse to ask Harm if she would find Buffy and Faith or something. ''Harm, could you find Buffy or Faith? It looks like Xander needs to talk to me about something.''**

**Harmony nodded. ''Sure. I also have to find Anya and ask her if she wants to wear matching outfits, since she's helping me with my booth.'' She jetted off down the hall, smiling. **

**Xander smiled gratefully at him. ''Thanks. I needed to talk to you about this Anya thing. She is pregnant with someone else's child, Riles. What do I do? Should I go back out with her? I mean, I still love her. I just don't know if I'm ready to raise a child. We're seniors this year. This is supposed to be the best year of our lives! How could she do this?''**

**Riley said, ''I'm sure she wasn't planning this, Xand. She loves you, too. Maybe she got really drunk and the guy took advantage of her or something. She just didn't want to admit it or something. She just told you that she cheated on you, and that she's pregnant. There could be more to the story. What you need to do is have someone talk to her, find out the entire story. She'd tell one of the girls, I'm sure of it. Have Buffy talk to her.''**

**Xander considered this idea. It sounded like a very good idea. Buffy was a very good listener, and he was sure that after some coaxing, Anya would tell the girl the entire story. He decided to do this very thing. ''Thanks, Riles. I think I'll do that.'' He headed off down the hall to Buffy's locker. Faith was with her, but Xander didn't mind. Faith was trustworthy. ''Buff, can I ask you a favor?'' He asked. **

**Buffy looked up at Xander's approach. Spike had been talking to her about him earlier, expressing his concern that Xander was down in the dumps. He certainly looked it. She said, ''Sure, Xand, anything. You can ask me anything.'' He was one of her best friends. He and she had had a lot of fun when they were kids, and she could see a shadow of the young boy he'd once been in his eyes. **

**Xander asked, ''Could you talk to Anya for me? Find out the whole story with this pregnant thing? I have a thought that she didn't tell me the whole story.''**

**Buffy nodded. ''Sure, Xand. No problem. I'll go find her right this minute.'' She turned off to walk down the hall, after telling them both she'd see them later.**

**Faith was left with Xander, and she smiled wanly at him before starting to walk off down the hall. Xander called after her. She stopped and turned around. ''What?'' She asked, brushing her _long_ black hair behind her. Over the last two years, she'd let her hair grow. It was down to her behind, and once sleek and gorgeous, it usually looked limp. It was always clean, she just didn't take care of it like she used to. Oz still loved her, though, and didn't seem to care what she looked like.**

**Xander asked, ''I loved him, too. I wish he was still here. He understood when no one else did. I wish that I could have him back. He really loved you, too, you know. I wish he had told you that in person just once before he died.''**

**Faith's eyes filled with tears. She hadn't thought about Angel in at least a couple of hours. She had been with Oz in the courtyard, making out. They hadn't done that in awhile. Usually they just hung out and did nothing together. Now she said, ''I know he loved me. I just wish that I had been able to help him before he died. He was ready to kill himself, and none of us knew. I wish I had been there for him, to help him in any way I could. But I wasn't. I was too wrapped up in my own stuff to even notice that was so moody and alone. It's all my fault he died, and I've got to live with the knowledge of that for the rest of my life.'' **

**Xander's own eyes had filled with tears. ''It's not your fault. None of us knew what was going on with Angel because he didn't tell us. He didn't even tell Spike, or me. His two best friends. I knew that he needed Spike more than me after Cordy died, and that was fine. Spike knew more about Angel's love for Cordy than I ever would or would understand. Spike didn't even have a clue that Angel was that far gone. Trust me, in his deepest heart of hearts, Spike regrets that he wasn't able to help Angel. But he knows it's not his fault, and it's not yours, either. It's no one's fault but Angel's. He chose to take his own life, and none of us could have stopped him. So don't you blame yourself.'' He stepped closer, to hug her. **

**Faith sighed in Xander's embrace, and remembered when she had had a crush on him. It was eons ago, and she could hardly believe that she had ever felt that way, now that she had Oz, that is. She stopped, and let go. ''I need to go home, Xand. Thanks for talking to me. It's good someone else loves him as much as I do.'' She ran out of the door, and all the way home without having met up with Oz. It was OK, though, he'd show up here to make sure that she was OK. **

**She dashed up the stairs and into Angel's room. She had convinced her parents not to change it one iota. She wanted it to always be as Angel had left it. She often spent entire days here, just sitting on the blood-spattered bed and staring at the pools of blood stains on the floor. She kept Angel's suicide note in a secret box under her bed, and she always took it out when she sat in his room for long periods of time. **

**Now she got up to go get it, and went back into the room, and sat on his bed. It was all made up, just as Angel had left it, but it was covered in blood. She ran her hands over the stains, and tried to keep the tears back. There was a lump in her throat the size of Jupiter. She had loved her brother so much, since they were babies. She had felt so hurt when he'd begun bad-mouthing her all over town. It had mollified her a bit to know that he had just been trying to protect her, even if he had gone about in a bad way. **

**She took out Angel's book of poems he'd been working on. It was finished, he just hadn't added a forward or anything. He had left the very first page open for such a thing, and then never had written one. She opened it up, and took the pen from the desk. She began to write, the ideas bursting from her mind: **

_**Dear Reader, **_

_**This book of poems was written by my twin brother Angel. He was a deep and poetic soul, even though outwardly, he was a major BMOC. He opened his true self a bit when he had the minister at his ex-girlfriend's funeral read the poem he'd written about her. You should have seen the looks on everyone's faces when they learned that a poem of such beauty was written by Angel Davenport, school jock. He killed himself not long after. That was two years ago, and now I'm a senior without my twin brother beside me. I have barely been functioning without him. He and I hadn't been close for awhile, and right before he died, we began to start hanging with the same crowd once again. I enjoy hanging with my new friends, they're wonderful, but I wish that I could have my brother back. He took his own life so he wouldn't be in pain any longer, but he left me here to be in pain forever more. There is just no pain like losing a twin, unless it's the pain of losing a child. I want to share his poetry with you, so you can see the kind of man he really was. He was a very mature young man, trapped in a sixteen year old's body. I hope you will treasure his poems always. **_

_**Faith Desiree Davenport**_

**She closed the notebook, and clutched it close to her heart. It had splatters of blood on the back of it, because Angel had held it in his blood-covered hands as he had laid there, waiting to die. She sighed and got up to go to Angel's desk. She knew that there had to be some manilla envelopes in there....**

**While Faith was trying to preserve her brother's memory, Buffy was at Anya's, talking to her about Xander. She was trying to coax the truth out of her. ''Anya, do you want to talk about what really happened with your pregnancy? You obviously want to.'' Buffy coaxed. **

**Anya sighed. She really did want to. She was aching to tell someone the whole horrible problem. She said, ''Well, it happened in June, right after school let out. I was at UC Sunnydale, at Riley's brother's frat house. It was a ragin' party. You and the rest of the gang were there, I had just lost you guys. Spike was telling some story in the backyard the last time I'd seen any of you, and when I went back to see if you all were still there, you weren't. So I went back in the living room, and found this friend of Jason's that Jase had introduced me to earlier.'' **

**''He was a really nice guy. He had been talking to me all night, when Xander had been ignoring me. I enjoyed being in his company. By this time, however, he was drunk off his ass, and being very obtuse. He forced me to go upstairs with him, and had his way with me. After that, he passed out, and I slipped out before he woke up, before he could do anymore damage. The following week, I was late for my period, so I took the test. Then I went to a doctor to confirm. I am now four months pregnant, and it's another man's child. I can't tell Xander, but it's a miracle that I haven't shown more than I have.'' Anya stopped, taking a deep breath.**

**Buffy tried to keep her gasp in. ''I'm sorry, Anya. You have to tell Xander. He still loves you a lot. He wants to be with you. If he knew the circumstances, I'm sure that he would be with you. Xander is a stand up guy, Anya.'' **

**Anya shook her head. ''No way. I won't put him through that. He shouldn't have to raise a child that isn't his. If I even decide to keep it. I will most likely be giving it up for adoption. I didn't tell him the true circumstances for a reason. I knew he would still want to be with me, and make me press charges. I just want it to go away.'' **

**Buffy said, ''Xander won't make you press charges, though. I think that Xand'll be very supportive, more than you think, Anya.'' **

**Anya nodded. ''I know that he'll be supportive. I'm not worried about it. I just want to keep him away because it's not his baby, and if I do decide to keep it, I don't want him to have to worry about it. It's not fair to him, especially since we're supposed to graduate this year.'' **

**Buffy looked at her watch. She was supposed to be meeting Spike at her own house. ''I hate to cut this short, An, but I've got to meet Spike. If you need to talk about this some more, you can call me anytime.'' She gave the other girl a hug and headed out the door. **

**When she got to her home, Spike was waiting for her on the front porch. ''You're late, luv.'' He told her, grinning. **

**She made a face at him. ''Sorry. I was talking to Anya. Xander asked me to because he wanted to know the whole deal with this pregnant thing.'' She slipped her arms around her boyfriend and leaned in for a long, passionate kiss. **

**Spike was flustered at the end of it. ''You can be late anytime you want, just as long as you kiss me like that when you are.'' **

**Buffy laughed and took his hand as she turned to let them in with her key. She opened the door, and wondered where her mom and her sister Dawn were. Dawn was a twelve year old who had just moved in the year before. (She had lived with their grandparents before that. When their dad had died, when she was just a year old, Joyce Summers had been too distraught to take care of a baby _and_ Buffy. She had grown up there liking it, and had never asked to come home. Then their grandparents wanted to go out and travel and what have you, so she moved back home.) She was in the seventh grade at school, and Buffy wasn't too happy to have her in the house. She and Dawn didn't get along. She loved her sister, but Dawn was going through her terrible teens, and she'd started a year early. **

**Spike asked, ''Where's Li'l Bit?'' He had taken a liking to Dawn, and Dawn had taken a liking to him. They got on famously. He thought she was a precocious little girl. Dawn had a crush on him, and wouldn't want to know that he thought of her as a little girl. **

**Buffy shrugged. ''I have no idea. If she's home, she's up in her room. She's been hanging out with this one boy quite a bit, so she might be at his house.'' **

**They went upstairs, to see, and no, she wasn't in her room. Further investigation proved that Joyce wasn't home, either, so they settled in to Buffy's bedroom. They had been dating for two years, but hadn't made love yet. Spike loved Buffy enough that he wanted to make sure she was the one before having sex with her, and Buffy hadn't had sex at all with anyone. They sat down on Buffy's bed. Spike kissed her. ''Are you ready?'' He asked, his accent never sounding sexier to her. **

**Buffy nodded. ''Yes, I am. Let's do it.'' They laughed briefly at her choice of words, and then got right down to the kissing...............**


	3. Xander's Suicide Attempt

**Chapter Three: Xander's Suicide Attempt**

**The next morning, the gang congregated outside the school, in the front courtyard. Buffy and Spike were the first to get there, and they were making out when Harmony and Anya showed up. ''Don't stop on our account.'' Anya said dryly. **

**Buffy and Spike broke apart, Spike grinning and Buffy wearing a deep blush. ''Sorry, you guys. Spike and I aren't patient. We found a way to fill the time.'' She giggled as Spike tickled her. **

**Anya sat down beside them, and Harmony on the other side of her. ''I'm grateful for our talk yesterday, Buffy. It really helped me out.'' She said, and gave the girl an awkward hug. While Buffy, Harm, and Faith gave Anya hugs, Anya didn't usually give them hugs back. **

**Buffy accepted it, and hugged her back. ''No problem, An. Just doing my job as your friend.'' She quickly changed the subject, before Harmony got curious and asked what they were talking about. ''So, everybody ready for this weekend?''**

**Anya readily agreed. ''You betcha. I am anxious to get all the cash. Well, not all the cash. Half of it. Harmony should get some, after all, she is _making_ the jewelry.'' She enjoyed money, whether it be making it or spending it. **

**Spike said, ''Did any of you lot talk to Xander yesterday? He was really messed up since you broke up with him, Anya. I'm not judging or anything, but you should get back together with him. You really should. He loves you.''**

**Anya said, ''I don't want any pressure, OK? This is my senior year, and I am pregnant. I have to decide whether to keep the baby or put it up for adoption. That is a lot on my plate. I don't want to have to worry about Xander, too. Just let me mull over things, OK?'' She really was confused as to what to do. She loved Xander, but if she was keeping this baby, then she wouldn't want him to give up his life for a baby that wasn't his. **

**Riley, Faith, and Oz joined them. Riley gave Harmony a kiss. ''Hey, you guys. What's going on?'' He patted Spike on the back and kissed Anya and Buffy on the cheek. **

**Spike asked, ''Have you seen Xander this morning? Is he coming to school?'' He was truly worried about his friend, and just wanted to make sure he was alright. **

**Riley shook his head. ''No, man, I haven't. I assumed he would call if he needed us, and I didn't want to seem like I was pressuring him, so I didn't call. I wonder where he is?''**

**Xander was where he could let all of this out to someone understanding: Angel's grave. He was going to spill everything to his best friend, because he knew that he would listen. After all, where was he going, really? He was pretty much stuck here. ''Angel, there is some messed up shit going on right now. Anya is pregnant with some other guy's kid, and because of that, she broke up with me. Buffy talked to her for me, and I don't really know what happened. I have to talk to her. She's at school right now, so I can't ask her. But I'm so in love with Anya. I just wish that she hadn't broken up with me. I don't want things to end with us. I am just so comfortable with her.'' **

**He stopped for a moment while he wiped tears from his face. He was feeling a little better, getting things off his chest, but he was still very upset about Anya's pregnancy. He could hardly believe it. He understood now why she had broken up with him, but he didn't have to like it. **

**After another hour of telling everything to Angel, he felt much better, and decided to go to school. He had a note his uncle wrote out that explained he'd been feeling sick that morning, but it had been determined that he felt well enough to come for the afternoon classes. It didn't matter. Xander had filled his schedule up with electives, so he would have something to occupy his time. **

**When he got to school, he knew that it was time to go hang out with Spike in the Quad. He parked his car and went out to the back courtyard. Spike was sitting with Faith, and they looked like they were having a pretty intense conversation. ''Guys, you don't mind if I interrupt, do you?'' He asked, giving them a weary smile. **

**Faith smiled just as wearily back and wiped tears from her face. ''Hey, Xand. What's going on?'' She asked, laying back on the bench and sighing. **

**Xander sat down next to Spike and leaned back. ''I just came back from Angel's grave. I was telling him all the crazy stuff that's been going on.'' **

**Faith was surprised. ''I thought I was the only one in the group who went to see Angel. I'm glad that someone else is.'' She said, smiling happily. **

**Buffy joined them, even though she was supposed to be in class. ''Hey, you guys. Hey, Spikie.'' She said, leaning down to give Spike a long kiss. **

**Spike grinned happily at her. ''Hey, Buffy. Aren't you supposed to be in Art History with Anya and Willow?'' He asked. **

**Buffy nodded and sat down on his other side, and patted Faith's foot in greeting. ''Well, it was cancelled. Anya wanted to come with me, but she thought Xand might be here, so she went to find Harmony. Willow went to hang with Tara.'' **

**Speaking of the devils, they walked past with another senior, Lucas Michaels. He didn't look at all happy to be with them. He looked like he was one of the popular crowd, John Jacob's group. They had been the new "it" group for almost two years, when John had surpassed Spike as the biggest BMOC. Will and Tara waved at Buffy and her friends.**

**Faith waved, and said, ''Willow and Tara with Luke Michaels? What's going on there?'' She asked, adjusting her bookbag better underneath her head.**

**Xander knew this one. ''I talked to Will yesterday, and she said that she and Tara are tutoring the jocks, so they can stay on their respective teams.''**

**Spike smirked. ''Yeah, let's keep the blokes happy and on their damn teams.'' He was not a big fan of sports anymore, even though if he'd wanted to, he could play any sport better than any of the players on its perspective team. **

**Buffy giggled. ''Really. But Spike, don't you miss it? Scoring the baskets, running the tds?'' She had wondered why Spike had just all of a sudden given up all the sports he'd been playing. **

**Her boyfriend shook his head. ''Nah. I was wasting my life, worrying about playing all that junk. I now have more time for my writing and you, luv.'' He kissed her, and she kissed back. **

**Xander sighed, and Spike immediately stopped being so lovey-dovey. He could tell that Xander was missing Anya a lot, and he didn't want to hurt his friend. Xand said, ''I'm gonna go find Riles, you guys.'' He got up, blowing kisses at the girls.**

**Buffy said, ''Poor Xander. I hope that he's going to be able to fix things with An. She still loves him, she's just dating Devon to get over him.'' **

**When the school day was over, the entire gang met again in the front courtyard. Rupert Giles, Spike's father, was walking by when he caught Spike with his tongue down Buffy's throat with his peripherial vision. He didn't say anything, just smiled to himself. He was glad that Spike was happy. He had had much better marks the past year and a half. Giles was proud of his son. **

**Harmony walked towards the group, tears filling her eyes. She had something to report, and it wasn't good. When she reached Buffy and Spike's side, she said, ''You guys, is Anya here yet?''**

**Spike was going to reply with a sarcastic barb, but at the look on Harm's face, he stopped himself. ''What's wrong, Harm?'' He asked.**

**Harmony took a deep breath. ''Well, I was just on the second floor, and I was getting ready to go in the bathroom, when I heard some noises coming from the boys' room. I stopped outside the doorway. I heard someone say Xander's name, so I went in. He was lying on the floor in front of the stalls, and he had slits in both wrists. It didn't look good. The ambulance is on its way now.''**

**Her friends gasped, as Faith, Oz, and Riley joined them. ''What's going on, you guys?'' Faith asked, her hand in Oz's.**

**Harmony repeated the whole story as she went to Riley's side. ''You guys, I'm really worried about this. Xander could be dead.''**

**Buffy wiped tears from her eyes. ''OK, you guys, Xander is not dead. We can't think that way.'' She began to cry on Spike's shoulder. **

**They waited for Anya and Devon, and watched as the EMTs hurried into the school. Kids streamed out of the building in droves, talking about Xander's attempt at suicide. Lucas Michaels and John Jacobs walked by, smirking. ''Hey, freaks, worried about your freak friend?'' Luke called, and he and John laughed as they joined Amy, John's girlfriend. **

**Spike was held back by Riley and Oz as he forcefully tried to get over to them, so he could pound their faces in. ''They're making jokes, when Xander's life could very well be over! It's so heartless!''**

**Faith said softly, ''They didn't make fun of us when it was Angel.'' She was taking this very hard, and they all knew she was just remembering her feelings about when he had died. **

**Anya and Devon joined them just as Xander's still body was being taken down the walk to the ambulance. Anya's eyes immediately filled with tears as she cried, ''What happened?''**

**Buffy tearfully filled her in as Devon slipped his arms around her. He truly liked her, and thought maybe he could have found the one, and she was still in love with Xander Harris. He still liked the guy, it wasn't his fault that Anya had dumped him so terribly. Devon hoped that Xand made it through this. He couldn't be dead, he just couldn't.........................**

**They all went to the hospital, and they all had to wait in the waiting room as he was rushed to the ER. Anya sat in a chair off by herself and wouldn't let anyone comfort her as they waited for news of her beloved Xander..............................................**


	4. Spuffy: To Be Pregnant, Or Not To Be Pre...

**Chapter Four: Spuffy: To Be Pregnant, Or Not To Be Pregnant**

**It had been a couple of hours, and still no word. Anya was beside herself with grief, as if Xander had already died. Buffy and Harmony were trying to comfort her. Faith would have been, but she was just as upset, and Oz was comforting her. They were all very tired and worn out. **

**Spike was pacing a bit aways, by himself, and he looked like he was wrestling with something. He was very upset about Xander, true, but he had gotten a letter the other day that told him he had been accepted into the University of London. It was a full scholarship. He was very surprised, because for all of freshman year and part of his sophomore year, his marks were terrible. But all the years before that and after, they were great. He had worked his ass off to get where he was today. The only problem was, he would have to leave Buffy if he went. He knew that she hadn't applied to the university, she probably had applied to UC Sunnydale, just like the rest of their friends. He had also applied, and he had also gotten in there. He had used it as his safety school. He hadn't even been thinking that he would actually get accepted, so he hadn't even thought that he would have to leave Buffy. **

**He was very worried about this. His father would want him to go to U of L, and he could understand why. His father wanted what was best for him, and he understood that. He just, he knew that Buffy was the love of his life, his soulmate. He was not going to lose any time with her. He just, oh, how he'd love to go to school in London. He hadn't seen it for so long. **

**Buffy left Harmony to comfort Anya and got up to join Spike. He looked upset. She said, ''Spike, Xand's going to be OK. We're not going to lose him. We have to believe that.'' She kissed his cheek. **

**Spike decided now was a good time to tell her. ''Um, Buffy, I got accepted into the University of London. Full scholarship.''**

**Buffy was floored. She had known that he had applied, but she hadn't actually thought that he might get in. Not because she didn't think that he wasn't intelligent, it was just impossible to get in. ''Are you going to go?'' Her heart was in her throat. **

**Spike took her hands in his own. ''I don't know. I have been agonizing about it. I don't want to leave you, but I've always wanted to go to university in London.'' **

**Buffy said, ''I don't want to tell you what to do. But Spike, we're forever. I won't stop you from going to London if you want to go. I got accepted into UC Sunnydale, so that's where I'll be going.''**

**Spike shrugged. ''I don't know what I want to do. I don't want to leave you for four years. I love you so much, I don't know if I could be apart from you for so long.''**

**Buffy said, ''Spike, you can go to school in London if you want. I don't want to keep you from getting a good education.'' She wanted to say that they could get engaged or something, but she wasn't sure how he would take that.**

**It turned out Spike was thinking the same thing. ''Buff, I have a question to ask you. Will you marry me?'' He smiled at her. **

**Buffy shrieked, surprising their friends. ''Yes, Spike, yes!'' She squealed, hugging him and almost knocking him over. **

**That settled, they went back to their friends. Harmony pulled Buffy aside to ask her what had happened. ''Buff, what was the squeal for?'' She asked. **

**Buffy said, ''Spike and I are engaged!'' She and Harmony both squealed and gave each other hugs. ''I'm just so happy. I feel bad for being so happy, 'cause Xand could be dying in there, but I'm just, I'm engaged!'' She squealed again. **

**The doctor came out of the ER and said, ''Are you all waiting for Alexander Harris?'' He asked, standing in front of them all. **

**Spike had been voted the spokesman of the group. ''Yes, we are, Doc. Do you have some news for us?'' He asked, casually slipping his arm around Buffy. **

**The doctor replied, ''Alexander is resting in his room. We gave him a blood transfusion to replace the blood that he lost, and he will be waking up from the sedatives any moment now. I would like to request that only family members see him. We haven't been able to contact his parents, so if any of you know an alternative number to reach them, it would be most helpful.''**

**Spike spoke up again. ''His parents are out of town, but I have his mum's mobile number in case of emergencies.'' He whipped out a piece of paper from a pad in Harm's purse and wrote it down. The doctor thanked them and left. **

**Buffy knelt by Anya. ''See, An, I told you that Xand would be fine.'' She gave her friend a hug. ''I have to get home to Dawn. Mom would kick my ass if she wasn't out of town. So I'll see you all later.'' She gave Spike a lingering kiss and walked out to her car. **

**When she got home, Dawn was sitting on the couch, looking pissed. Buffy was afraid of that. ''Hey, Dawnie.'' She said resolutely, and entered the house. **

**Dawn got up from the couch and addressed her sister. ''Mom said that while she was out of town, you were supposed to take care of me.'' She said angrily. **

**Buffy nodded. ''I realize that, Dawn. However, you are twelve years old, and can be trusted to be alone for a little while. I had to go to the hospital, one of my friends tried to kill himself. He's going to be OK, though, so I thought that I would come home. He's going to be waking up soon, and I can't see him until tomorrow anyway. The doctor requested only family. So, do you want some dinner? I can make some Blue Box.'' Dawn loved mac and cheese.**

**Dawn figured she could forgive Buffy, since one of her friends was in trouble. ''Yeah, I haven't eaten yet. You look happy for someone who's friend just tried to kill himself. What happened at that hospital?'' **

**Buffy was actually happy to tell her. ''Spike and I are engaged!'' She squealed happily. ''He was telling me about getting accepted into the University of London, and he just asked me if I wanted to marry him. He might go away to school there, and it would make it so much easier for us to handle it if we're committed for real, so we're engaged. I'm going to UC Sunnydale, so if he goes to London, we won't see each other except during breaks.''**

**Dawn was upset by the idea that Spike wouldn't be there. He lived just down the street, and was available whenever she needed him. If he was in London, that would be harder to do. ''He's going to go to school in London?'' She asked, sitting down at the island. **

**Buffy put the pan on to boil the water. ''It's not definite yet, Dawn, but it will be OK if he goes. It's not like he's moving there permanently. Maybe after we get married, but that's not for a long time. So don't let's worry about it, OK?'' She smiled at her sister and changed the subject. **

**Spike had left not long after Buffy. His friend would be fine, and they had finally reached his parents by calling the mobile number. He was driving around in his car, and he was still running the idea of him going to school in London in his mind. He couldn't believe that he was actually thinking about doing it. Maybe Buffy could apply to some smaller schools in London, and that way they could still be together. He'd have to mention it to her. **

**Spike pulled into his driveway and was not liking the idea of telling his father about getting into the University. He knew that Rupert would want him to go to school there instead of UC Sunnydale. He went inside and found his father preparing supper. ''Hey, Rupert.'' He said, dropping his keys and jacket on the hall table and chair, respectively. **

**Rupert Giles, usually called Giles, said, ''Hello, William. How was school today? Why are you so late getting home?''**

**Spike _had_ forgotten to call his father, telling him when he'd be home. ''I'm sorry, Rupert. Xander had to go to the hospital. He tried to kill himself. I'm sorry that I didn't call.''**

**Giles was astonished. ''Goodness. Is he alright? He didn't succeed, then?'' He stirred the spaghetti noodles in the pan. **

**Spike smiled to himself. His father was so very English. ''No, Rupe, he's fine.'' He started across the kitchen. ''I've got some calls to make before dinner. Let me know when you've finished.''**

**He let himself into the den and called Willow. He thought she and Tara should know what had happened with Xander. Willow, at least. She had grown up with him, too. Will answered on the first ring. ''Hullo, luv. It's Spike.'' He said, getting comfortable. **

**Willow Rosenburg smiled. She was glad that Spike was calling, even though she and Tara had been having some_ fun_. ''Hey, Spike. What's going on?'' He hadn't called in awhile. None of the others, either. Will suspected that they were just busy. **

**Spike said, ''Will, Xander's in the hospital tonight. He tried to kill himself. He and Anya broke up a few months ago, and since then, he's been really depressed. She told him that they couldn't ever be together ever again. You might have heard that she's pregnant with someone else's child. It's been all around the school.''**

**Willow gasped. ''He's OK, though, right? That's awful! And yes, I've heard the rumors. I didn't pay them any attention, though, because Anya's really a nice girl when you finally get to know her.''**

**Spike said, ''Well, in any case, Xand's fine physically. The doc's probably going to suggest to his mum and dad that he get some help. I think that you and Tara should go and see him tomorrow after he's woken up. He'd like it, I bet. What do you think, pet?'' He asked. **

**Willow quickly agreed. ''You bet, Spike. I will gladly see him tomorrow.'' **

**They chatted a bit more, and then Giles was calling Spike for dinner. He said good-bye and remembered to tell her to talk to Buffy if she wanted some really good news. **

**The following morning was Friday, and Spike woke up feeling refreshed and really happy. Nothing could put him in a bad mood. Xander was going to get help, Spike was sure of it, and he was awake and lucid and everything. Spike had no worries about Xand. **

**When he got downstairs, Buffy was eating breakfast with his father. Spike grinned. ''Morning, pet.'' He leaned down to give her a kiss. **

**Buffy kissed him back and then took another bite of eggs. ''You're not even dressed, Spike. You're going to be late for school.'' She admonished. **

**Spike glanced at his robe and boxers. ''Yeah, I realize that, pet, but I did as you suggested I do, lay out my clothes last night. So at least I know what I'm wearing.'' **

**Buffy got up to put her dishes and Giles' in the sink. ''OK, well, I've been telling Giles all about us being engaged, and he's very happy about it, aren't you, Giles? He was happier when I told him we weren't actually going to be getting married until after college, right, Giles?'' She was way too bubbly and talkative for Spike. **

**Giles nodded. ''Spike, you've got yourself quite a girl here. And I was wondering when you were going to tell me that you were engaged.'' He spoke with a stern voice, but when Spike glanced at him, he could see the smile on his face and the twinkle in his eye. **

**Spike nodded. ''I know, Rup.'' He was pouring some juice, and noticed that his father had called him ''Spike''. He never had before. It was very strange. He had always refused to. **

**Spike finished knocking back the OJ and dashed up the stairs to get dressed. He threw on a pair of Gap jeans, and a plain black tee that Buffy had bought him from Old Navy as part of his last birthday present. He slipped on his sneakers and grabbed his leather duster, (which he had bought by impluse, he'd never owned anything of the sort before.) leaving his room. He had to dash back in because he had forgotten his notebook and his English book. **

**Buffy was waiting downstairs. He hadn't really paid too much attention to her when he had first gotten up. She looked amazing. Her long blonde hair was pulled up in a cascade of curls, and she wore a long, ankle-length jeans skirt. She topped this off with a gauzy peasant top and black suede boots. She had a purse slung over her shoulder, and Spike knew that held books. ''Hey, Spikie. Ready to go?'' She asked, giving him a smile. **

**Spike gave her a deep kiss. ''Oh my God, Buff. You look very hot today.'' He slipped his hand into hers. He was the luckiest guy on the planet. **

**Buffy smiled, and she was jubliant on the inside. She had dressed fabulously on purpose. She had thought that he would like it. Spike had been a little distracted lately, worrying about this college thing, and she had wanted to give him something to focus on. ''Thanks, Spike.'' **

**When they reached school, Xander's attempted suicide was still the only thing on people's minds. Buffy got tired of people asking about it, with sneers on their faces. Anya started telling people off. She had to be dragged away by Harmony and Buffy, so she wouldn't beat the crap out of one of the popular cheerleaders. They didn't care if the girl got beat up, they just didn't want her to hurt the baby. **

**By the time lunch rolled around, Harmony, Buffy, and Anya all had detention after school, and Spike, Riley, and Devon were well on their way, having gotten into twenty fights between them. Buffy and Faith sat down at their lunch table, joining the others. ''I am so tired of being ridiculed.'' Buffy said, opening her Diet Pepsi Vanilla. **

**Riley nodded. ''If I have to beat the crap out of another jock today, I'm going to lose the feeling in my hands.'' He handed his own Pepsi to Harmony to open for him. **

**Buffy asked, ''Can you guys believe that we were ever once more popular than they are? Were we really like that? I for one, am so glad that our group isn't one of those groups anymore.'' There was a murmur of agreement at their table. **

**Willow and Tara stopped by on their way to their own table. ''Are you guys hanging in there OK? We wanted to make sure. We both have been being attacked about Xand all day.''**

**Faith nodded. ''You bet we're OK. We've been being attacked, but we've been fighting back. Buffy, Harm, and Anya have detention for getting in screaming matches with cheerleaders.'' **

**Willow got excited about this, and she and Tara sat down for a minute. ''I didn't, but Tara got into a fist fight with Reese D'Angelo. She was taunting Tara about Xander, and then when that failed to get under her skin, she started in on the lesbian thing. Tara just lost control and started whaling on her. She was yelling about how everyone in this school needs some humility, and some tolerance. She just kept yelling stuff on that same line until Principal Flutie had to intervene. It was so awesome.'' **

**Everyone looked with awe at Tara. Tara was normally a very quiet girl, and always had been. She blushed. ''Well, she was being horrible.'' **

**After some more light chatting, the couple got up and headed off to their own table. Buffy said, ''I can't believe that Tara got into a fight with Reese D'Angelo.'' **

**Riley said, ''I can, that girl has some fire in her when it has been aroused.'' He took a huge bite of his burger.**

**Spike turned to Riley. ''Riles, guess what? Jason called me to tell me that he's having a major party at UC Sunnydale for your graduation. You're supposed to call him if you want to invite anyone besides the usual gang. I also told Will and Tara, and they said that they were going to come, too. That's all right, isn't it?''**

**Riley nodded. ''Sure. Will and Tara don't look like it, but they're awesome partiers. I won't have a party or go to a party unless they're invited.'' He tucked into his burger. **

**After lunch, the gang headed off to class. Spike and Buffy were hanging out in the lobby after the bell rang, trying to decide whether they wanted to leave the grounds and go have some fun, or just go hang out in the back courtyard as usual. Spike had decided to skip history that day. He'd already done all his homework until the end of the year. Spike said, ''Let's go to the back courtyard. I don't feel like leaving the grounds today.'' He actually didn't. He was tired of being made fun of, and he just wanted to relax for awhile where no one would bug him. **

**Buffy was debating on whether or not to tell him that when they had had sex, she had forgotten to tell him that she wasn't on the pill. She had meant to start taking it, so when they had sex, it would stop her from getting pregnant. She hadn't. She also had forgotten to mention it to him. She decided it would be a good thing, because she could be pregnant. It had only been a few days, but she could still be knocked up. ''Spike, I have something to tell you.'' She said, blushing.**

**Spike looked up. He had been staring at his sneakers as they had been walking. ''Yes, pet?'' He asked; even though he was looking at her, he still wasn't paying attention. Somewhere in his fog he heard, ''I wasn't on the pill. I'm sorry, Spikie.'' He cried, ''WHAT? What if you're pregnant, Buffy? We can't raise a baby yet!'' He was actually not as upset as he was making out to be. **

**Buffy looked sheepish. ''I know that, Spike. I just, I meant to take them, and I forgot. They're at home, hid in my underwear drawer, 'cause Mom never goes in there. Dawn doesn't, either. At least, not that I know of. But I'm most likely not pregnant. However, we need to worry about what we're going to do if I am.'' She looked at him earnestly.**

**They had reached the benches. Spike sat down, and sighed. He changed his mind about sitting up, and laid back on the bench, letting his legs hang off the sides. ''Buffy, I can't tell you what to do. It's your body, luv. If you decide to keep it, I'll be by your side. If you want to have an abortion, I will still be yours. Whatever you want, luv.'' He really wasn't going to leave her if she was. And he would be sad if she wanted to give it up, or have an abortion, but he would still love her with all his heart. **

**Buffy sat down on the ground in front of the bench he was lying on. ''That means a lot, Spike. I know that I speak so liberally all the time, and say that it's a woman's choice, but I could never abort your child. If I am, I'm keeping it. I actually hope that I am, because then I can come to London with you, and find some job.'' **

**Spike didn't like this idea. ''That's not a good idea, luv. I'll be going to school for my writing, and I don't want to get a job if I don't have to, because then I'll have time for my schooling. Besides, I won't really need one; Rupe's saved up a mighty chunk of change for me that will last me all four years of school and then some.'' **

**Buffy said, ''And haven't you been saving your allowance since you were like, five?'' She knew that Spike had saved his "pocket money" as he called it, for years, so he could have money for food and things when he went to college. He was in on full scholarship, and that included room and board, but Spike wanted money for going out with new friends and things. **

**They sat in silence for the rest of the period, pondering on whether or not they would want to keep the baby...............................if there was one, that is.**


	5. Danya Breaksi Up, Horror Movie Vid Fest

**Chapter Five: Danya Breaks Up, Horror Movie Vid Fest**

**The next morning was Saturday, and it was the beginning of the street fair. Harmony and Anya were running their booth both Saturday _and _Sunday, to get more money. Buffy and Spike were helping them set up before they went off on their own. Spike was looking at some of the gorgeous jewelry that Harm had made. ''Wow, Harm, these are brill.'' Spike said. **

**Harmony grinned. ''Thanks, Spike. I had a lot of fun making them. Hey, why don't you buy something for Buffy?'' She asked, doing a Vanna and showing off her merchandise. **

**Anya seemed excited by this prospect. She had been down about Xander, even though he seemed to be doing much better physically. ''Yes, please. Spend money.'' She was sitting by a till that Harmony had managed to procreate. **

**Riley joined them, carrying two more boxes of the jewelry. His brother Jason was behind him, carrying two more. ''Hey, girl of mine, where do you want me to put these?'' He asked, not even straining a bit under the weight. Jason, either. The Finn boys were big and muscular. **

**Harmony pointed to a spot at the corner of their booth. ''Right over there. Don't bring the last two until I sell some. Jason can put his boxes on top of yours.'' She kissed Riley's cheek while he couldn't stop her and then kissed Jason's. **

**Spike and Buffy said hi to Riley and Jason, then the two of them walked off to meet Faith and Oz at the beginning of the street. The four of them were going to go off on their own. They didn't have to wait long for them to show up. ''Hey, Faith, Oz.'' Spike said, waving with his free hand. **

**Faith smiled. ''Hey, Spike, Buff.'' She had done wonders with her hair. It was sleek and shiny, and done up in curls. It cascaded down her back in gorgeous waves. She had obviously done something else to it than just washing it. ''You guys, guess what? Random House is going to publish Angel's book! Isn't that awesome? And they're going to make a movie about his life. They're going to focus on his romance with Cordelia.''**

**Her friends were happy for her. Buffy gave her a hug. ''Who's going to do the movie? Is it going to be a t.v. movie, or a theatrical release?'' She asked, pushing back her own long waves. Hers were blonde, but her hair was almost as long as Faith's. **

**Faith said, ''A t.v. movie, 'cause Lifetime's going to do it. I think they're going to try to get Scott Wolf to star as Angel. They want Charisma Carpenter to star as Cordy, but they don't think that they'll get her.'' **

**Spike said, ''Well, even if they don't, I'm sure that it'll be a great movie. And even if they can't get that Scott bloke, I'm sure there's someone who's just as good an actor. Maybe that David Boreanaz bloke could do it. He's on some show I saw on telly once, I just can't remember what it was.'' **

**Faith was really excited, and it was showing. ''I'm sure it'll be great. They're casting all of us. I don't know how much of the story we'll be in, but Spike, they asked me if they could call you Will in the movie. They know that's not what you go by, but they will be starting when we all were kids, so technically, you won't have gotten the nickname yet.'' **

**Spike said, ''No way. My name is really important to me. No one will be changing my name. Spike it is, and Spike it's going to stay. Angel wouldn't have wanted them to change it. There's no way in hell he would have wanted them to. It was partly his idea that I keep it.'' **

**Buffy was still stuck on the part her friend had said about their casting of the entire group. ''I wonder who they'll get to play me. I think that the girl that's on _7th Heaven, _playing Lucy, would be good. She's a good actress.'' **

**Faith said, ''Yeah, but her hair isn't long enough. Besides, she would have to be able to have time off from _7th Heaven_ to do it. She might not be able to get the time. If she can't, that girl who just started singing could. If she can act, that is. Britney Spears?''**

**Buffy said, ''She's just the right age, too. She doesn't look like me, but she's cute, so I guess that is a good thing.'' **

**Spike looked at Oz and rolled his eyes. ''Oz, man, would you listen to them? Planning out this movie? It's about Angel, and they're wondering who is going to play themselves.''**

**Oz shrugged. ''I'm indifferent, man. I don't care who plays me as long as the guy can act and looks good with blue hair.'' For Oz's hair was blue that day. **

**Spike laughed. ''I wonder if I could get my hair to look good blue. I bet that I couldn't. I shouldn't mess with perfection.'' He teased, and Buffy tickled him lightly. **

**They strolled along the street, talking about the movie. Faith had been teasing Buffy, saying that Tori Spelling should play her. Buffy teased back, saying that Shannen Doherty should play her. Spike and Oz stayed out of the conversation, just listening and trying not to laugh. **

**When it was noon, they went back to Harm and Anya's booth, where business was booming. Harmony said, ''I'm so ready for a lunch break. Riley's taking over for me to help Anya out. Then Anya's going to take one, and Jason will fill in for her. It's been crazy. I've already made six hundred dollars and we've only been open for three hours.'' **

**Faith said, ''That's not bad. Don't you have to split it fifty-fifty with Anya?'' She was peering at some of the jewelry that was on sale. **

**Harmony corrected her. ''No, that's _my half_. We've made twelve hundred dollars total. I've got to open at least two of those boxes back in the back corner or I won't have anything to sell. Then I've got two more in Riles' van, and if I have to, there's twenty more at my house that I can sell. If I have to have Riles and Jase get those, then we won't have to have it open tomorrow.'' **

**Buffy said, ''Wow, Harm, we know what you should do after you graduate. Be a jewelry designer. You are clearly making good money.'' **

**Devon joined them, but he didn't say hi. He went over to Anya. ''An, I need to break up with you. I was really falling for you, but you are clearly still in love with Xander Harris. Ican't keep dating you knowing that you feel this way. I'm sorry, but I won't do it anymore.'' **

**Anya stood up. ''Devon Smith, I can't believe that you would do this to me! I am a pregnant woman, and we are known for our raging hormones!'' She got up and ran down the street, to go to the bathroom in the diner. **

**Everyone that had currently been browsing the booth looked at Devon strangely for a moment and then went back to their shopping. Buffy and Faith hurried after Anya, telling Harm and the boys that they would catch them up. **

**Anya was sitting in a stall, crying her eyes out. She looked up at the girls' entrance. ''I'm sorry. He was right. I'm not in love with him, so I'm not at all hurt by this, I just, I really do have raging hormones. Once you start the waterworks, it's hard to get them to stop!'' She cried into her handkerchief.**

**Buffy stroked her hair. ''An, it's OK. Things will get better, I promise. You and Xander can work this out, you just have to talk about things. No one is going to make you.'' **

**Anya shook her head. ''No, Buffy. I can't. I still don't know what I'm going to do with the baby, and I don't want to put Xander in the position where he would have to worry about it. I also don't know if I'm ready to be intimate with a man yet, and Xander and I were like bunnies.'' She said, making her friends laugh. **

**The entire group had always wondered how Anya and Xander had truly felt about each other. They had always assumed that they were just about the sex and hanging out. They never knew that there was actual love there. Now Buffy said, ''Anya, if you guys are meant to be, things will work themselves out. Don't worry about it. You just work through what you need to work through. Things will work out if they're meant to.'' She wasn't just saying this because she wanted to make Anya feel better. She really did believe it. **

**Faith warmed to the idea. ''You bet, An. Xander will come back to you. In the meantime, let's go and have a great lunch. Harm, Spike, and Oz are waiting for us at the pizza parlor. And if you want, after lunch, you can call Xand. He's home today. His mom and dad are doting on him, too.''**

**The three girls left the diner and started off down the street, Anya feeling better. She hoped that she and Devon could still be friends. She wasn't sorry that they were broken up, because she really didn't think that they should continue to date. It had been a bad idea from the start. **

**When they reached the pizza parlor, Harm and the boys had already gotten a booth, and got up to let them in. Buffy settled in next to Spike and grinned. ''So, how's everyone today?'' She cracked, and everyone had a laugh. **

**Spike said, ''All right, the usual on the pizza?'' They usually got a couple of larges, pepperoni and pineapple and bacon and mushroom. **

**Everyone nodded and he gave the order to the waitress, who had seen the girls enter and nodded and went to take the order to the back. Harmony said, ''So, what do you guys think of me going to UCLA?'' **

**Faith looked at her. ''Oh my God, Harm, did you get accepted there?'' She could hardly believe it. She was so happy for Harm. Harmony hadn't been an exceptional student most of her life, and if she had gotten in there, she must have been working hard. **

**Harmony nodded. ''I'm going to take some drawing classes, and some business classes, so I can open my own fashion house. I also like to design clothes, and I think I could make a really good living. I can get a job at one that already exists, while I save money to open my own. That's mainly where most of my money from today is going to go. Towards UCLA. I got in on part scholarship, so I'll need some money.'' **

**Buffy said, ''But still, Harm, that sounds awesome! You'll have a great time. I applied to a small university in London, called Carriage Hill University. It's a really small college, but it's got really good teachers and a great curriculum, so I bet that I will do great there if I get in.''**

**Spike looked at her. ''You didn't tell me that you applied to a school in London! That's great, luv. If you get in, we can both go to London together.'' He kissed her, and everyone smiled. **

**They passed the rest of the lunch hour happily, and Harmony and Anya realized that they had left Riley and Jason there alone, and they ran off down the street. Their friends laughed, as they followed them much more slowly. Faith said, ''I bet Anya's regretting going to lunch and missing out on all that money.'' **

**Buffy shook her head. ''She's not missing out on anything. Harmony and Anya aren't doing things by the hour, they're just going by total profits. So whatever they make at the end of the day, they have to split fifty-fifty. The boys are just filling in when one of the girls needs a break, so they aren't making them pay them for it.''**

**Faith said, ''Wow, Riles is a great boyfriend.'' She turned to Oz. ''You would help me out like that if I needed it, right?'' She knew he would, she just needed him to say it. **

**Oz nodded. ''Anything you need, babe. I am expendable, just for your use.'' He kissed her lightly, and Faith was relieved. **

**They reached Harmony's and Anya's booth, where it seemed to have calmed down just a little. It was lunch time, after all. Their customers must have been getting lunch. Riley and Jason had disappeared. Spike asked, ''Where'd the boys go?'' **

**Harmony was beside herself with glee. ''They had to go and get more boxes of jewelry because we're sold out!'' **

**They rejoiced over this, and then they saw Joyce Summers and Dawn walking through the throng. Spike was the first to see them. ''Hey, Joyce, L'il Bit.'' He said, giving Dawn a hug. **

**Joyce smiled at the group. ''Dawnie and I decided to see what this street fair thing was like. Didn't we, Dawn?'' She asked, taking a look at Harm's jewelry. **

**Dawn shrugged. ''Mom did, I just wanted to see Spike and ya'll.'' She pointedly ignored her sister and went over to Anya. ''How's the baby, An?'' She asked. **

**As Anya talked to Dawn, Buffy looked to Faith. ''I wonder why Dawn's ignoring me? What do you think I could have done to her?''**

**Faith shook her head. ''I have no idea, B. Maybe you did something without knowing it. Dawn and you didn't grow up together. It has to have been hard trying to get to know each other. I'm sure if you pissed her off bad enough, she'll tell you what it is that you did.''**

**Buffy went over to Joyce. ''Mom, I think Spike and I are going to get going. Faith and Oz, too. We're going to rent some Halloween vids and just have a veg fest. We're going to be going to Faith's, OK?'' She knew it was better to let her mom know so she didn't worry. **

**Joyce nodded. ''Sure, honey. If you end up wanting to spend the night, call. Dawn and I are going to look around a bit more and then go home. I've got a date coming over, and he wants to meet Dawn. He wants to meet you, too, but you have plans. So another time will be OK.''**

**Buffy hugged her mother, said good-bye to Harmony and Anya, told them to say good-bye to Riley and Jason for them, and they were off. They walked to the video store first, to get the movies. ''So, what should we get, you lot?'' Spike asked. **

**Faith shrugged. ''Anything's good. I've heard that _The Poltergiest _is really scary. Plus, there's supposed to be this curse that has been acted out or something. Everyone who acted on it is dead but the parents. At least, that's what I heard.'' **

**Buffy shook her head. ''I've seen it like thirty times. It's scary, but I'm sick of it. What about _The Exorcist_? There's something about Linda Blair's head spinning around that gives me the willies.''**

**Spike nodded. ''Definitely. And we should most definitely get the _Evil Dead_ films. Those aren't scary, per se, but they are the best movies in the horror genre.'' **

**Oz had been quiet up till then. ''Yes, let's get the _Evil Dead_ movies. Bruce Campbell is the best actor. Plus, they're really bloody, so the girls will be grossed out and want to cuddle.''**

**Both Buffy and Faith smacked Oz lightly on the arm. ''OK, that's good, but let's get two more, so we can have a nice even six. I vote for _The Amityville Horror_. It's an old one, too, but I hear it's worth watching.'' Buffy said.**

**After some more debate, they left the video store with _The Exorcist, The Evil Dead, The Evil Dead 2, Army Of Darkness, _(the third and final movie in the Evil Dead series) _The Amityville Horror, _and _Carrie._ Buffy was up for saving _The Exorcist _for last, since it was reputed to be the best horror film of all time. Spike didn't care what they watched first, he just wanted to get down to it. **

**They decided to watch _Carrie_ first, and got right down to it. Buffy had seen it just as many times as she had seen _Poltergiest_, so she fell asleep. It wasn't a dreamless sleep, and her dream was nothing like she'd ever had before, but it excited her:**

_**It was a gorgeous morning on Buffy's first day of university. She had never thought that she would be here in London, going to school. It was the best day of her life. She was nervous about going to school where she wouldn't know anyone, but she could handle it. Spike wasn't starting U of L until the following morning, so he was ready to see her off. **_

_**They stood on the lawn of the small school, and Buffy couldn't help feeling a bit of trepidation. She was going to hate leaving Spike, but she supposed that she could handle a day without him. She just wasn't going to like it. ''Well, Spike, this is it. My first day of college.''**_

_**Spike kissed her. ''You're going to be brill, Buffy. I know it. You can do this. Sunnydale is a million miles away, but this could quickly become home for you. All of our other friends played it safe and are attending UC Sunnydale. You're venturing out and trying something new.'' **_

**Before she could dream anymore, Spike was waking her up. ''Buffy, wake up. We're stopping to get some popcorn. The movie's half-way over.'' **

**Buffy ran her hands through her blonde hair. ''Sorry, sweetie. I didn't know I was so tired.'' She got up to follow Faith to the kitchen. **

**Faith handed her the bag to put in the microwave. ''Girl, what is with you? You're sleeping through one of the scariest movies of all time. What's with you?'' She was surprised. Horror films had always been favorites of Buffy's. After _Dirty Dancing_, of course. **

**Buffy shrugged. ''I don't know. I didn't know that I was so tired.'' She wondered if she was pregnant, and that's why she was getting tired so early. She didn't know why else she would be. She had gotten plenty of sleep the night before. **

**While the popcorn popped, Faith looked all over the kitchen for a bowl to put it in. She asked, ''Do you think that we should pop a couple of bags, to make sure we've got enough?'' **

**Her friend seemed to be in a trance and didn't answer right away. Finally she seemed to realize that Faith had spoken to her. ''Oh, yeah, 'cause if we don't, Spike'll eat all of it.''**

**Faith took the finished bag out and dumped it into the bowl. ''Here, take this out there. I'll pop the other one.'' She didn't think that Buffy would be able to remember to put it in the microwave. **

**When she had finished, she took it out into the living room. Spike and Oz had already dug into the first bowl, and both looked up as she entered. Spike asked, ''So, we ready to continue?'' He asked. **

**Faith nodded. ''Yeah, let's get going. I swear, Buffy's out of it today.'' She sat down on the floor next to Oz, and Spike crawled back up on the couch beside his girlfriend. **

**They were finished with _Poltergiest_ when Buffy woke again. She was bleary-eyed and very confused. Her friends were putting in _The Evil Dead_. She ran her hands through her hair and went into the kitchen, to get some Vanilla Pepsi. She needed caffeine, to wake up. **

**It was around midnight when they had finally finished watching the movies. Buffy was the only one awake, as Spike, Oz, and Faith had fallen asleep. Buffy had drank two Diet Pepsi Vanillas after the first Pepsi she'd had, so she was wired. She had called her house, to talk to her mom, and Dawn had answered. The guy had still been at the house, and Dawn was very rude to her. Buffy had finally asked what it was that had made Dawn so angry. Dawn had told her that it was the fact that Spike was going to school in London, and that Buffy was engaged to him. Since Dawn had a crush on him, she wasn't too happy about it. **

**Buffy left a note for Faith and headed out the door, locking it behind her. She figured that she would go on home, since it was so late. She walked the short walk to her house. Faith lived four houses down the street from her. She entered the house. Dawn and her mother were asleep on the couch, and _Forever Young_ was playing on the television. It was the best Mel Gibson movie ever made. At least, so far. **

**She turned the movie off and headed up the stairs. They had the video somewhere, Dawn and her mom must have been channel-surfing. She changed into her pajammas, and stared at her bed. She and Spike had made love there not that long ago. She wanted to again, and she hoped that Spike did, too. Even if they had that baby thing to worry about. Buffy just hoped that she wasn't pregnant, because it might screw up the plan. She didn't want anything to screw up the plan. **


End file.
